Brain Cells Lost
by Thee Britty
Summary: Randy Orton changes his girlfriend's fanfiction dot net profile so that it's vastly different. ONE-SHOT. RandyxOC


**Disclaimer: I only own Raegan.**

**Author's Note: So this is just a humorous one-shot. Because FFnet always cuts my reviews I leave short and I was mad. :) And because I thought it would be funny and yeah...  
**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Stupid piece of shit," Raegan grumbled as she double clicked the mouse about five times as she sat in front of her boyfriend's laptop. She was glaring at the screen as she furiously clicked on the wireless mouse her boyfriend had to use instead of the mouse pad on the laptop. "Where the hell do I complain and how the hell do I do it?"

She continued to click on the left key on the mouse and frowned when nothing came up. She had been clicking on the logo to but nothing ever came up. She was new to the website and had just made an account under the name _**Rae of Sunshine **_and had read somebody's story, left a review, and then found out that it had been cut short and it made her…mad.

"You stupid website!" Raegan shouted at the laptop's screen and went to throw the mouse but felt her boyfriend grab her wrist. She smiled guiltily and turned to face the one and only Randy Orton, who had on a serious look.

"What are you doing?" He asked with an eyebrow raised as he took the wireless mouse out of her hand and set it back down.

"Nothing," she innocently said with a playful smile on her face.

"Liar."

"Not."

"You are."

She giggled and stood up and turned to face him. He looked at her with an uneasy look on his handsome face. His blue eyes never left her emerald eyes as she pushed the chair in under the desk and he measured the space between them with his eyes and knew there was maybe two feet between them if even that. She took a step towards him, closing the space between them and then she slid her hands around him and onto his ass, feeling the back of his jeans.

"You're wearing the jeans I despise," she frowned with her arms crossed over her chest and a pouty look on her face.

"They're cool jeans!" he objected and he mocked her look with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No they're not, end of story," she said, ending the argument over his jeans.

He frowned but sighed and moved her out of the way and pulled the chair out and sat down. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the website she had been on. He'd heard of and had visited the site occasionally when he was really bored and to see what sort of stories had surfaced about him and some random OC or diva pairing. He never read them but liked to see who people liked to pair himself up with.

"Fanfiction dot net, huh?" he questioned as he scrolled down the screen before clicking on one of the links. "You have an account?"

"Yes, Randal I do," she said as she sat down on his left leg and looked at the screen. "I like reading fictional stories and leaving people reviews but the stupid website likes to cut my reviews short and I wanted to complain. Like send them hate e-mails or something."

Randy chuckled and clicked the login button at the top of the screen. He raised an eyebrow as he went to Raegan's settings of the website. He read the front page and noticed her pen name and giggled.

"Oh yes, you are a 'Rae' of sunshine," he commented with a roll of his eyes as he clicked on the profile link.

"What are you doing, Randy Keith Orton?" she asked suspiciously just as the doorbell rang.

"Nothing, go answer the door," he demanded in a playful tone as he playfully pushed her off of his lap. "Make yourself useful."

She scowled at him as she walked to the door in the other room of the hotel suite they were staying in. She pulled open the door to see Adam, Jay, and John. She turned her nose up at John and then smiled politely at Jay and Adam.

"Come in, " she said with a sigh and let them walk past her. "Randy, your boyfriends are here!"

"Not cool, Rae," Jay laughed a little with a shake of his head as he sat down on the couch and Adam sat on the opposite end.

"John, you can sit out on the balcony," Raegan smirked as she sent a glare John's way. "I'll go see what's keeping Randal."

She walked back into the bedroom of the suite and saw Randy standing up. She gave him an uneasy look as he did so. He just smiled at her, placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out to greet his friends. She sat back down on the chair in front of the laptop.

"What did you do, Randy Keith Orton?" she mumbled to herself then clicked on the link that would show her profile on .

Her mouth dropped open when she read this:

**This is Raegan Kourtney Michelle Hickenbottom and I am the daughter of Shawn Michaels himself. I am also the girlfriend of Randy Keith Orton, the best, the hottest, and the most talented Superstar that the WWE has to offer. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love him dearly.**

**My favorite wrestlers include: ****Randy Keith Orton,**** John Cena, John Morrison, Rey Mysterio, Shawn Michaels, Edge, Christian, The Big Show, Umaga, John Cena, Triple H, the Miz, CM Punk, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and once again, John Cena.  
**

**My favorite divas are: Kelly Kelly, Maria, Maryse, Michelle McCool, and Layla.**

**Oh and my AIM Screen name is: RaeKO **

**XoXoXoX**

Raegan glared at the screen then stood up and walked back into the other room of the suite. She stood directly in front of the television screen with her hands placed on her hips.

"Randy Keith Orton, what the hell were you thinking?!" she said loudly as her emerald eyes were focused on Randy Orton.

"You saw your profile on fanfiction dot net then?" he grinned as he leaned back on the couch.

"How dare you say that John Cena is one of my favorite wrestlers! I can't believe you would lie like that and to say that Smelly Kelly is one of my favorite divas is just a sin. You must hate me, there is no other explanation other than that," she ranted as she glared at him.

"It was just a joke babe; you can change it later and I love you," Randy grinned innocently at his girlfriend of four years.

"You're lucky I love you too otherwise your ass would be grass and you're lucky that I can change it," she grumbled as she moved away from the TV. "But please, baby, never say that I'm a fan of John 'I'm a monkey' Cena again; I don't want to lose my brain cells."


End file.
